


Grease Monkey

by Rouser



Series: Satos and Sagas [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Future Industries, Grease Monkey Asami Sato, Slight fluff, mechanic!Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouser/pseuds/Rouser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra goes to visit her grease monkey during the day.  And, well, there's a first time for everything ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grease Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Asami somehow looks her best when she's in mechanic mode; (not-so) vague mentions of sex

“Hey, grease monkey.”

“Korra?!”  Asami instantly perked up at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice.  Which was really unfortunate, considering the upper half of her body was under a Satomobile.

Asami’s head hit the metal crossmember, and thunked back down against her mechanic’s creeper.  

“Oww…”

“Are you okay?” All the suaveness in Korra’s voice was replaced with genuine concern.  Asami could see a pair of blue-clad legs kneel down by her feet.

Asami dug the heels of her boots into the floor and slowly pulled herself out from underneath the hunk of metal.  “Yeah…”

Korra’s face hovered over Asami’s; blue eyes swimming with concern met soft green ones wet from pain shock.

“You’re bleeding,” Korra gasped.  Indeed, Asami could feel a sharp pain right above her eyebrow that grew duller as it sunk back into her skull.

Asami propped her torso up with both arms behind her, balancing her weight carefully with the wheels of the creeper.  “Wouldn’t be the first time,” she brushed it off, “I should’ve had my goggles on.”  She could feel them hanging around her neck.  An insult to injury.

“Do you have any water in here?” Korra asked, ready to spring to her feet.

“There should be a water bottle over on the shelf,” Asami recalled.  Korra reappeared a moment later with a silver glowing hand.

“Hold still,” she requested, her hand moving to lay over the cut.  Asami felt a slightly cooling presence seep into her forehead.  There was a slight tingling feeling as the skin wove back together.  The ache in her head dissipated.

“How do I look?”

She was pleased to find that question still made Korra blush horribly.  

“Beautiful,” the bender answered, kissing the engineer.

Asami turned around to see her reflection in the polished body of the car.  There was still a residual smear of blood, but her skin was flawless once more.  

“Not even a mark.” Her fingers ghosted over the area. “Nice work.”

“Thanks.”  Korra smiled proudly.  Asami stood, pulled off her grimy gloves, and shoved them into her back pocket.

“So, what's up?” Asami asked.

Korra groaned and hopped up onto a bare spot on Asami’s workbench.  She took care not to disturb any of the blueprints and papers lying around.  Meanwhile, Asami grabbed a grease rag and started to scrub off the blood, but really only succeeding in covering her face with more grease.

“I just needed to escape,” Korra complained, “Raiko is so aggravating.”

Asami hummed in understanding.

“Do you think Beifong would arrest me if I punched him in the face?”  There was a hopeful glint to Korra’s eyes.

“Probably.”  Asami chuckled.  “It’s for the best if you don’t assault the president of the city we live in.”

Korra huffed in mock anger and crossed her arms.  “Too reasonable …” she grumbled.

Asami walked over to her girlfriend.  She leaned her back against the table edge, Korra’s thigh nestled in the hollow of her hipbone.

“How _are_ the rebuilding efforts going?” Asami asked.  She hoped Raiko wasn’t being too much of a hinderance.

Korra thought for a moment, her head tilted just the slightest bit to the right.  Her lips pursed.

“Good,” she decided.  “Raiko’s a pain, but he wants the city back up and running just as bad as everyone else.  And the refugees on Air Temple Island are doing okay, but they’re a bit restless to have their own homes back.  I don’t blame them.”

“You sound like you have something on your mind,” Asami invited.

“Sort of,” Korra leaned forward, “I’m just a bit frustrated.”

“With what?”

“How little I get to see you."

Asami pushed herself into an upright position, and shifted herself right in front of Korra.  Her hands rested on the girl's knees.

"Korra ..."

"It's just, we've been dating for three weeks now, and I feel like I've barely gotten to see you!  I've been busy helping Raiko and Tenzin with the expansion plans, and you've been busy with rebuilding."

"Korra."

"And I know you come for dinners most nights, but Tenzin's family is still there and all.  And I feel bad using one of the rooms since there are still refugees who need a place."

"Korra!"

The water tribe girl's attention snapped to Asami. "Huh?"

It was the first time they kissed with their eyes open.

It was … strange.  Not intentional, really.  All Asami could see was an overwhelming sea of blue.  

But then, Korra’s eyelids washed over her irises, and so Asami’s did the same.  She felt her mind cycle over and over, an instant whirl of thoughts and memories, stirred up by the almost-unnervingly deep eyes that had been there only a second ago.

How far they had come … Korra and her.  Asami knew the meanings of that warm pull in her chest, even back when she was nineteen.  Feelings for Korra.  She knew it as she clutched the girl with one arm, fleeing into the desert.  

But it wasn’t the time.

Then the rift.  Three years, two days, and an hour.

And the time had come.

The Spirit World flashed through her head; jumping from one memory to another, never fulling completing the previous one, and her heart rate sped up.  The pounding deepened in her chest, only to fall as the good memories ran out.

Reality had been a bitch.

They really _hadn’t_ seen each other a lot -- just the two of them.

Korra had kept her lodgings on Air Temple Island, since her efforts to rebuild the city called for her to work closely with the city officials, and the island was the only untouched space.  City streets were still blocked by rubble.  Buildings that made it through were home to an excess of refugees.

Asami and the rest of Future Industries had begun to diligently repair the city.  They were quickly erecting new buildings further inland to compensate for the damage to the downtown area.  Business was great, but a girl needed a moment to breathe … which is why she had blown off her board meeting and was now wearing oil stains and leather gloves like they were an oxygen mask, and--

“ ‘sami?”

Her mind stopped running.

“What?” Asami mumbled incoherently.  Her eyelids fluttered open.

Korra’s eyebrows flatlined, but her smile was unassuming. “I don’t know … you were about to say something?”

“Oh!” Asami quickly recovered. "Look, I have a ton of extra rooms at the Estate.  Even with Mako and Bolin's family still there.”

Korra's lips parted in surprise.  "What are you saying?"

Asami smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.  "I'm asking you to move in with me."

Korra's eyebrows shot up.

"Well?" Asami chuckled nervously.

"Yes!" Korra snatched Asami into a hug, parting her legs so that the nonbender fit snugly between them.  Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck in response, and they stayed their for their small piece of time.

"There's an empty room right next to mine," Asami said as they peeled away, "It would probably be big enough for Naga too."

Korra's eyes ran all over Asami's face, smile ever-present but there was a realization swimming in her eyes not there before.

"What?" Asami asked, feeling slightly unsure under the intensity of Korra's gaze.

Korra reached out to tuck a stray hair behind Asami's ear. "Nothing ... you just look so cute, all covered in grease."

Asami blushed, which turned into a red flush once Korra began to kiss the woman firmly.

Korra pulled away once more.  Asami bit back a whine.  "I do have one more thing to ask you," the bender said.

“What is it?”  Asami slid her hands down from Korra’s waist to lie gently on the tops of her thighs.

Korra stared at Asami's hand on her thigh. "My parents are in town, and I was wondering i-if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight and meet them again ... as my girlfriend."

"I'd love to." Asami leaned forward into Korra.

“Narook’s?”

“ … m’kay,” Asami mumbled into Korra’s lips.

They met slowly, lips inching slowly closer until they reached the crux of the other’s mouth.  Asami felt herself unable to pull away -- unwilling -- their heads bobbing against each other in a struggle to melt into one.  There was just this overwhelming smell of fresh air, amber, and just a hint of burnt wood.  

Korra.

“I … love you.”

Asami’s lips tugged upwards as her heart melted into a pool of pure happiness.  “I love you too, Korra.  I have for a long time.”

“Not too long, I hope,” Korra teased.

Asami let out a soft giggle.  “No. I still have a lot more time left.”

Korra’s legs slowly wrapped around Asami’s back, pulling her closer … closer.  In response, Asami slid the palms of her hands underneath Korra’s tank top, callouses scraping against the soft skin.  Firm hands rested on the engineer’s waist; one adventurous finger sliding under the waistband of her pants.

“Asami …” Korra begged, arching into Asami’s touch.

Asami pulled herself off Korra’s neck to look into her eyes.  Oh, she _knew_ what the other girl wanted.  (It was her.)

_ Fuck yes. _

“Yeah, Kor,” Asami exhaled; the air left her body to make room as her heart swelled. “There’s a mattress in the supplies closet.”

“Supplies closet?”  Korra froze, caught by surprise.

Asami pulled away, leaving Korra suddenly cold.  

She fidgeted with Korra’ fingers, staring at them bashfully.  “While you were away, I ended up at work a lot of the time.  One day -- it had been a bad day, there was a construction problem with the railway -- I didn’t feel like going back to the estate.  It was always painfully quiet.  Lonely.  So I started to sleep in the office.”

Korra stared in silence for a moment, hesitant of what to say.

“Well, I can’t promise you any sleep on that mattress,” Korra lips swooped into a cocky grin, “But I can promise you don’t be alone.”

Asami glanced sideways mischieviously, trying to tame her grin.  “I do like that sound of that...”

Korra mirrored the other girl’s sly smile.  Suddenly, Asami found herself in Korra’s arms, her legs tightly curled around the bender’s waist so she didn’t fall.

“I’m ready,” Korra promised.  One hand left the underside of Asami’s thigh as it fumbled for the doorknob.

“Me too.”

The floor fell out from under them, and Asami’s back hit foam.  The mattress.

“You sure?” Asami offered up a exit, just in case the girl had changed her mind.  But Asami really, really hoped she hadn’t. “I’m covered in grease …”

“You’ve never looked better.”  Korra wasn’t turning back.

Asami found Korra’s lips once more.

“Perfect.”


End file.
